


Say Something

by lonelyauthor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ANGSTY ANGST ANGST, Angst, M/M, and so angsty at the begining, big fight, it fixes itself, sorry its so fluffy at the end...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyauthor/pseuds/lonelyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is mad at Louis for calling their relationship a "fucking annoyance" in an interview so he locks himself in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first finished oneshot!!! ummm i hope you like it... please tell me what you think???  
> i got the inspiration and title from the song  
> Say Something by A Great Big World.

Louis wakes slumped against the wall outside the bathroom with a bottle of mostly finished whiskey in one hand and probably the worst hangover he has ever had in his life. He looks down at his hands and notices the wood splinters and small traces of blood. The pounding in his head is getting worse by the second and he feels his stomach clench so he finds himself stumbling as fast as he can to the toilet before his stomach rids his body of all of the poisonous alcohol he had consumed the night before. 

When he feels it’s safe to walk away from the toilet he notices the bloody scratch marks on the outside of the door. His throat is so dry and it hurts excruciatingly bad so he walks into the kitchen and gets two glasses of water one for him and one for Harry. Louis takes two steps out of the kitchen and the memories from last night all come rushing back. 

“Harry?” he says weakly feeling it get harder to breath.

No reply.

“Harry?” he says just a little bit louder still frozen in his tracks.

No reply.

He rushes back to the bedroom as fast as he can while not spilling the water. When he reaches the bedroom his heart drops and he can’t breathe. The two glasses fall from his hands as he looks at the note on the edge of the bed.

‘I’m sorry. I’m done.’ 

That’s all that he finds on the note and last night plays over in his head.

-“A fucking annoyance Louis?” Harry all but yells at Louis. “Is that what the last three years have been?” Louis can see the tears about to slip from Harry’s eyes and his hands are shaking.

“Hazz-“Louis tries to comfort him by grabbing his hand, but Harry swats it away.

“Don’t you fucking call me that! Answer my damn question Louis! Why would you ever say that about us? It’s one thing to deny it, but to call it out and say its bullshit? An annoyance?” Harry says as the first tear falls from his cheek while using air quote symbols. Louis can feel his insides twisting and he tries to speak, but Harry beats him to it. “Why can’t you just push it off like you used to do?” he says his voice weak and shaky.

“Harry you know damn well why we can’t just come out! We would get sued for breaking our stupid contract. And I know how fucking insanely messed up that is, but we can’t do that Harry and you know that!” Louis says and it comes out harsher than he intended and he instantly regrets it because Harry is backing further away and the tears are streaming down his face now.

“That’s not what I said.” he says so quiet Louis can barely hear it.”I fucking asked you why you couldn’t push it off. Not to fucking come out of the damn closet!” Harry is screaming now. He walks toward Louis and shoves him out of the way, Louis lands on his arse just as Harry is slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Louis can feel his blood start to bubble with rage as he gets up and walk to the bathroom door which Harry has locked by now. “Harry Styles you unlock this goddamn door right now!” Louis screams while jiggling the handle fiercely. “You know why I had to say that! I didn’t say it to hurt you I said it because our stupid fucking management made me!” Louis waits for Harry’s reply that doesn’t come.

“You can’t get so upset at everything I say when I am forced to shoot down the rumors of us dating!” Louis screams into the door feeling the frustration growing at the non responsive Harry on the other side of the door. 

“I love you and you know that! Don’t you love me too?” He says as an attempt to get Harry to open the bathroom door. He still gets no response and between the hurt he is feeling for his boyfriend and the frustration of being ignored he hits the door with his fist before storming into the kitchen only to get a bottle of vodka and then he goes right back to the bathroom door. He sits at the other side of the hallway and says “you’re gonna have to come out of there at some point Harry.” With copious amounts of venom in his voice before he is raising the bottle to his lips downing the burning substance. 

When he has finished the bottle half an hour later he can feel the effects of the alcohol on his brain making him fuzzy and even angrier. “Harry you come out of that bathroom right fucking right now you twat!” he screams out as he is pounding and scratching at the door. Harry has still been unresponsive which is making Louis worry that he had done something to himself or left out the window.

“Harry please just say something to me.” Louis says weakly. “Why won’t you say anything to me?” he slumps down to his knees in front of the door. He gets up and goes into the kitchen for another bottle of alcohol because he doesn’t feel numb enough yet. All he can find is whiskey and he doesn’t give a shit about mixing alcohol at this point so he throws his head back downing almost half of the bottle and grimaces at the rancid taste of it. 

When he stumbles back to the door he slides down the wall next to the door. “Harry. Please.” He whispers out while letting the realization of all that he had said fill his empty body. He can feel the tears slide down his cheeks. He hears a loud sobbing and he sits up straighter looking to the door thinking that is was Harry only to find that it was himself that had made that god awful noise.

“Hazza. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Is all he slips out before he is drifting into the blackness.-

He grabs at the paper lying on the bed and read it over and over it still not fully making sense in his head that Harry had left. Is he coming back? How long ago did he leave? Where is he right now? Louis stumbles over the bed in a panic to get to his phone on the other side. His hands a shaking so bad he can’t even get the code into it. When he does he sees that he has no text messages.

To Zayn 5:46 am  
Do you know where harry is!?!? He left and I don’t know where he went!!!! 

To Liam: 5:46 am  
LIAM HAVE YOU SEEN HARRY?????? He left and I don’t know where he is!!!!!

To Niall: 5:47 am  
Niall are you with harry??? Do you know where he is??? 

To Harry: 5:47 am  
Babe where are you?!?!? Are you ok??

In a panic he dials Zayn’s phone number and it goes to voicemail and as he goes to call Liam he sees he has a message.

From Niall: 5:50 am  
ye he is wit me. Dude what did you do? Hes a fuckin wreck

His legs are moving before he has enough time to process that. He runs across his floor and slips on the spilt water his forearm lands on a big piece of glass when he hits the ground but he doesn’t even feel it because of all of the adrenalin. He gets up and rushes out of his flat not putting on his shoes or checking if Harry took the car. When he gets outside he runs faster than he has ever ran to get to Niall’s flat three blocks down. The sun has not come fully out yet so the sky is still dark and the pavement still cold.

His feet slapping the ground and his heavy breathing are the only sounds filling the cool air. His head is still pounding from his hangover and the running is not helping it at all. When he gets there he doesn’t bother with the elevator, not trusting it will get him to Harry faster. He is taking the steps three at a time and reaches Niall’s floor in record time. When he gets to Niall’s door he tries to open it but it is locked so he knocks frantically while yelling “Niall open your door! Its Louis please open you door!” he can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and the lump grow in his throat.

When Niall opens the door looking upset at something his brow furrowing and his blue eyes a few shades darker. Louis looks past him to see Harry, his hand over his mouth and his puffy red eyes make the green stand out so much more. He is still in what he was wearing yesterday before the fight.

“Oh my god Lou.” Harry squeaks out.

Louis feels his insides turn to mush at the sound of Harry’s deep voice addressing him. “Harry I-“

“Oh my god mate you’re bleeding!” Niall cuts him off. Louis looks down at his arm and sees the thick maroon liquid cover his arm dripping off his elbow onto the carpet.

“I, I slipped in the bedroom.” Louis stammers out still puzzled at the amount of blood leaking from his arm. 

“I’m gonna grab a towel really quick.” Niall says before dashing off. Louis looks at Harry and starts to walk closer to him and Harry backs into the couch.

“Harry I’m so sorry for everything I said last night. I was drunk I didn’t mean to call you those names.”

“They say a drunken mind speaks the sober heart.” Harry replies in a snippy tone.

“Harry please. I didn’t even know that management put that bit in the interview I promise. You know I would never say anything like that, honestly Harry you know you’re my life. You are perfect in every way and I love you so much it fucking hurts! I’m not going to lose you because of someone else’s stupid mistake, Harry please know that. And in the next interview let’s admit it! Let’s tell the world that we are together because seeing you hurt like this causes me too much pain. And want the world to know that I am dating Harry Styles! Fuck I want the world to know that nothing anyone says will get in between us because our love is to strong! Please say the same Harry. Please?”

Harry’s eyes are spilling over again and he takes a careful step towards Louis, “but what about the contract?” he says weakly.

“Fuck the contract! They all have loop holes and god dammit Harry we are rich enough to get the best lawyer! You’re the one that I love and I want everybody to know that!” 

Niall come back in with several small towels and rushes to Louis side. “This might hurt Lou, but we need to put pressure on it.” He says as he cleans around the wound with a damp towel before he puts the other towel on his arm and presses down hard. Louis’ vision gets blurry because of the mass amount of pain that surge through his arm. 

“I need to sit down.” Louis says as he sways back and forth, he stumbles to the couch to sit there.

“If you get blood on my couch I will rip your balls off Lou.” Niall says trying to lighten the mood.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and leads him to the couch where he sits him down and kneels in front of him. “I’m sorry I over reacted.” Harry says softly.

“Babe, you didn’t over react. I’m sorry I’ve been a complete arse about all of this. I should have been with you the whole time and not have let management ever say those things.” He says leaning in closer to Harry’s touch.

“You really think we should come out?” Harry says kissing Louis on the forehead.

“Anything for you Hazza.” Louis says putting his forehead against Harry’s.


End file.
